


Bad Boys Need a Bit of Punishment

by lesbian_larry



Series: Daddy [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Harry, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, Top Louis, Underage Sex, louis is daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbian_larry/pseuds/lesbian_larry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has just turned 15 and is having a sleep over party with his friends Niall, Zayn, and Liam. One of his friends sneaks some vodka to the party, and when they think that Harry's dad Louis (35) is asleep, they get out the drinks and plan on getting drunk off their asses. Little did they know that Louis was awake, and as his son was getting drunk, he was planning his son's punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Boys Need a Bit of Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> So this is probably going to be shitty, but lets just see how this goes, yeah. :) Also cut me a little slack, I've never written any kind of daddy kink stories or anything before and I'm honestly writing kinda blindly. Haha!
> 
> P.s. It's obviously not finished, and I promise I've been trying to work on it, but I've had no time and it was sitting in my drafts, so I decided, hey what the hell, and just posted it so it wouldn't be deleted from my drafts and that's the only place I could have it saved at the time and blah blah blah. Haha! I'll try to finish it this month, but no promises because I'm shit at this.

 "Is he asleep??" Zayn asked Harry with a whisper. They were trying to see if Harry's dad Louis was asleep yet so that he knew if he could get the alcoholic beverage in his bag out yet. Harry is officially 15 years old now, and his friends have decided that its the perfect time to give him his first drink.

  "I don't know Zayn. I can't hear anything in his room, so maybe. Hang on and ill just crack his door open a little bit and see." Harry whispered back, Niall and Liam crouched behind the corner as well to hear what they were saying.

 Harry peeked into his dads room quietly and saw Louis' figure softly breathing and could hear the soft snores of his father. He looked to his friends and gave them a smile and a thumbs-up before quietly shutting his dads bedroom door. They all crept downstairs to Harry's room and went to his bed. Zayn then grabbed his bag and pulled out some solo cups and large bottle of vodka and some soda.

 "Whats the soda for?" Harry asked Zayn curiously.

 "It's to mix with the alcohol so that we aren't just drinking straight vodka. It just adds a bit to the drink is all. Plus, hard alcohol tends to burn a bit if you don't have something with it."

 "Oh, okay." Harry replied with a hint of interest and curiosity still in his voice.

 Harry is usually a very good kid and never does anything against his dad's wishes. He's a bit of a daddy's boy if he were to be honest. So him agreeing to do this behind his dad's back came as a bit of a surprise to his friends, as well as himself. He's usually a bit of a goody-two-shoes as well, so this is a very big line for him to be crossing, but what the hell, he is 15 now after all. so why not live a little?

 

\--

 

 About twenty minutes and a two drinks later, Harry is a bit more than tipsy and decides to declare that they should play truth or dare -he thinks it only makes sense to suggest seeing as that's what people do in the movies at parties- and five minutes later, the four boys are in a circle and harry was  the first to ask.

 "Lia-m," He hiccuped. "Truth or dare?" Liam giggled at Harry's drunkenness and and then replied.

 "Truthh!" He replied, dragging out the "th".

 "You chicken." Harry mumbled and then, "Fine, How often to you masturbate a week?" He paused, "and don't tell me that yo-u don't. Every guy masturbates." Harry slurred matter-of-factly.

 Liam splutters a bit and blushes before saying with a winy tone, "Do I h-have to answer thattt??"

 "YES!" Harry near shouts. "That is the whole point of the fucking game, innit. Answer or use a chicken. Reminder that you only have threee." Harry says, holding up three of his fingers.

 Liam shifts a little and then mumbles quietly "...Five? Six maybe." Liam blushes and even deeper shade as all of the boys start laughing.

 They all continue on like that, daring each other to do petty things in their further drunken states, and asking questions that dwell maybe a little to far into their personal lives when they've chosen truth.

None of the boys notice that Harry's dad has been sitting in the other room this entire time, listening to them getting drunk and ramble as they played their game. Didn't even realize that he had been wide awake and fully alert since the moment that Harry had peeked into his room a little over an hour ago. He had been quietly listening to the boys have their fun. He remembered how he was at 15, so he wasn't surprised that Harry's friends were already drinking,  but the thought of his boy doing something like that behind his back set something off in Louis. He couldn't believe that his good little boy would do something like that behind his back and especially while he was in the house. He knows that Harry is smarter than that. What's going through his boys head? He listens closely to the conversation as Harry is asked truth or dare by Niall and he picks truth. 

 "Okay, so you pick truth?" Niall asks harry again.

 "I just said that. Pickk a good question pleeeeease?" Harry wines, wanting the game to get more entertaining.

 "Okay, okayyyyyy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D  
> If you liked this than please give me some kudos and comments are appreciated as well.  
> Please follow me on twitter: @LarryAreLesbian  
> :)


End file.
